Angel and the Beast
by xWesx
Summary: Hank Mc Coy is trying to get away from the griefs at the X-Mansion when he meets a very interesting Stranger


  
Marvel comix owns all things X-Men and Disney owns all things Gargoyles  
  
The Angel and The Beast  
  
  
  
Reckonings of Prejudice  
  
  
The night was a warm and damp one to say the least this time of June, but sometimes even on the darkest of nights can come a glimmer of hope. It was around let us say, 10 pm at night in the heart of Manhattan. Doctor Henry McCoy was driving to an old hotel he had rented out, simply for a chance to be by himself. Things at the Xavier Institute had been taxing to say the least. Situations as they were standing could have been better. The legacy virus had been contained thanks to Henry and Doctor Cecilia Reye's studies. But one of his own team mates; the russion powerhouse called Colossus had sacrificed his own life for the final part of the cure.  
  
To make things even worse it seemed that the pressures between mutants and humans had actually gotten WORSE than better. Xavier had suggested that the blue furred mutant take a break from all of this and maybe go out of town for awhile. Instead for a reason unknown to Hank himself he wanted to stay close by. Thus the reason he had rented the motel here in manhattan. He had just parked his car and gone inside when he heard a noise coming from above, something was very wrong. The large man made his way up the stairs and followed the sounds to the source, and he realized that this was coming from the roof. It was little trouble for the almost apelike mutant to crawl through a large window and simply swing himself up to see the source of the noise.   
  
  
What he saw infuriated him, he saw 5 men, each wearing some strange blue hood with a weird Q on their insignia. Each man had an energized hammer, and they weren't intending to hammer nails if you get my drift. They were surrounding a female who seemed not much older than Jubilee, a younger member of Hank's team. She had large wings that were caped around her shoulders, her features that of pure anger. He could tell that she had been injured due to the way her leg was angled. No doubt, Henry was a doctor and renowned one at that, but it didn't take a genius to see that her leg was shattered. The girl wasnt like any mutant he had ever seen before, yet he knew evet at this time that he couldn't let this go any further.  
  
One of the men finally spoke to another one standing to his left, "Hey Spence, what ya think we should do with this gargoyle bitch eh?" Spence replied with a nasty glint in his eyes,"Mebbe we should get her to take us to the others?" The female creature simply told them with a vicious tone to her voice, "forget it." Spence was surprised as he then looked to his partner, the other three men keeping silent "No witty remarks, no smart ass comments? Just, 'forget it' I'll tell you I cain't help but be dissapointed." Her reply was casual, "think what you will, You have me cornered and hurt, I find it pretty pathetic that it takes 5 of you to take one of us unarmed. Do what you will, you will get nothing out of me."   
  
The leader of the group then spoke, "Have it your way freak!" and with this said he swung the energized hammer in his grasp for her skull, a killing move. But he found a huge blue furred hand grabbing his wrist gently crushing the bones. He screamed angrily, "What the hell?!" There was no reply, except the sound of him slamming against a wall and his body knocked out cold. The one called Spence saw this and screamed, "Whatever you are pal you are gonna pay fer that!" as he swung his own hand straight for Hank's face, who in turn simply ducked with an ape's grace and kicked the man with a bared foot right in the solar Plexus knocking him down and definitely unconscious with 3 busted ribs. The female creature saw what was happening and was somewhat shocked, yet she wasnt dumb. With a quick move she lunged out with a snarl, her eyes glowing bright red as she slashed the hammer from his grasp and grabbed him by the throat lifting him and throwing him to the ground knocking him cold and maybe worse.  
  
Two were left, and they realized that they were outmatched, yet Hank was too enraged to care, something had happened to the normally calm poetry reading mutant. He had seen and been through too much pain lately to hold back. This was simply the final bit of icing on the cake. With a vicious backhand he shattered one's jaw and sent him over the edge of the building only to realize what he had done as he grabbed the man before he fell catching him by the arm. The man's blue hood had fallen off his face and was but a boy of maybe 17. He was shaking and stammering barely able to speak, "P, please don't kill me! I didn't mean to hurt her, they made me!" The mutant was angered, but to see the innocence in his eyes calmed him. he couldnt help but think to himself and wonder why people bought into these hate groups so fast. He then spoke in his calm almost whispering voice, "Just go." and he released the lad right there. The last man had fled from the scene and Hank looked to the young female creature who's life he had saved. She was like nothing he had seen before. her feet were elongated and similar to a large bird of prey's and she had gigantic wings upon her back as well as an arrangement of horns that contrasted uniquely with the raven hair on her head . A long almost reptilian tail along with the three talons and a thumb on each hand completed her deadly yet lovely appearance. In all other attributes she seemed completely human.   
  
He realized she was losing blood quickly and couldn't stay here. The sound of police sirens was growing and he realized that he had to get her out of here as he picked her up before she collapsed. Her words to him were barely understandable but he could make out, "Who are you?" He answered, trying to keep her talking so she didn't go into shock, "My name is Henry, I won't harm you, I am going to take you somewhere you can rest and you will be free to go afterwards. My word." She gave a hint of a smile as he managed to get in contact with Xavier through an intercom he had with him. "Help is on the way. I am curious, what is your name since you know mine?" He had to keep her awake he knew or else the shock could put her in grave danger, her leg was completely annihilated and he had taken off his shirt to cut the flow of blood. "My name is Angela" she replied with a weak smile,"Thank you." Those were the only words she said before passing out and the Blackbird coming from the skies to pick Henry and the female Gargoyle up off the roof of the motel as the Police came to find nothing but a bunch of very beat up goons. 


End file.
